


135C

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: "remind me to tell you about agnes sometime", Canon-Typical Behavior, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: A lesser Archivist could be covered in dozens of different scars. Gertrude only had her burns.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 115





	135C

**Author's Note:**

> bro....... bro................ bro..............................

“You have a lot of burns.” 

Gertrude snorts, the 'of course I do' implied. Agnes is warm, because of course she is, when she cups Gertrude's face. She has that sort of never been kissed look to her, a lingering innocence despite the fact that Gertrude spent the better half of the last hour making out with her. Messiah's are just like that, she guesses. 

“They heal eventually.” Agnes hums. “Tell me how you got this one?” Their hands lace together. Gertrude looks down, at the burn that covers most of her arm, it's matching set on her other. 

“I set an explosion off earlier than I planned.” 

“You should be more careful.” She whispers, brushing away Gertrude's hair. “You're not as strong as me.” 

Gertrude laughs then, and moves to kiss at Agnes' neck. 

That's the thing about her, isn't it? There's something about being near to the person you're cosmically entwined with that makes it easier to laugh. Gertrude likes touching her, likes digging her fingers in to get at the real warmth under the falseness of human skin. 

“Not as sturdy.” Gertrude whispers from her collar bone, “I could take you in a fight.” 

“Really?” 

“I killed a slaughter avatar last week.” Agnes gets warmer in admiration. “I wasn't even that hard.” 

“No scars from them then?” 

“No scars from anyone other than you.” 

“And bombs.” 

“Those are for you too.” 

“You have so many.” Agnes catches Gertrude's face, lifts it up to her, makes her see. “You don't need to cover yourself in wounds to show me you love me.” 

“I don't mind.” She doesn't, she really doesn't. Maybe when she was younger, and bitter about everything that's happened, about her curse, about Wright, she wouldn't have lingered with Agnes like this, wouldn't have luxuriated in the white hot pain of fire as much as she did. But she likes it, as much as she likes anything anymore. The flash of explosions, the smell of gasoline, the noise of C4- She's long since stoped asking if this was her actual enjoyment or if the web or the bond or anything else was shoving this into her head. She could ride her blaze on her own. Or well, with present company at least. “You like them.” 

“Yes.” Agnes says because she's nothing if not honest. “Yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
